Fate's Touch
by Fledgling
Summary: Seven fragments. Seven different meetings. No matter how hard life and it's circumstances pulled them apart, they were always together. [AthrunxKira oneshot. Yaoi. Takes place during GS.]


Word count: 1, 149_  
_

_Fate's Touch  
_

"Hey, Athrun!"

"Kira?"

"Do you want to come to my house?"

"Well…I don't know, Kira, my dad might get mad at me."

"Come on, Athrun. It'll be fun. Mom said ok already."

"But what if--?"

"I'm sure your dad won't mind. Your mom's probably coming to chat with my mom too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Athrun."

"Well, all right then," Athrun said, looking slightly uncertain.

Kira flashed a bright smile at his best friend, his soft indigo eyes lighting up with joy. The joy infectious, Athrun smiled too, his normally serious expression melting away to reveal a handsome face, despite being only six-years old. Running to catch up with his friend, the two laughed and chattered, heading their way to Kira's house. That day, they played with two tiny fighting jet models, known only as "Athrun's" and "Kira's".

---

"Kira…" Athrun panted and moaned against Kira's ear. "Do you…do you think what we're doing is wrong?"

Kira's eyes flickered. Narrowly they fixed on Athrun, the pupils blind and unseeing. "What do you mean?" he whispered shakily, hand sweaty against Athrun's bare chest.

"I don't know, but—" Athrun's reply was cut off as something abruptly jabbed into his upper thigh, causing shivers to run up his spine.

The conversation was abruptly dropped as the two teenagers disappeared within a flurry of sheets, drops of sweat and passion staining the fabric. Athrun's sleeping bag lay forgotten on the ground. In the darkness, they shivered in fear and excitement, unsure and afraid but moving on anyways.

---

Kira grinned widely as Torii flew around his room, clicking and spinning across the ceiling. He watched, fascinated, as the mechanical bird landed gracefully on his dresser, cocked it's head and chirped happily. Letting out a sudden laugh of delight, he strode over and scooped up the bird into his hand, admiring the handiwork and feeling thoroughly impressed with Athrun's skill.

And yet…

Why did he feel so empty inside? It felt as if Kira had just lost something precious, and his thoughts slipped back to the moment Athrun handed him the bird, his smile small and anguished. Nothing had been finalized, yet why did he feel so desperate already? They would have plenty of chances to see each other before Athrun had to leave, yet why did Kira feel as though it was already over and he would never see his best friend again?

Abruptly Kira sighed, eyes resting wistfully on Torii's beady eyes as it settled into a reluctant slumber. He was worrying too much.

---

On top of the Mobile Suit Athrun was crouched, eyes sharp and alert, body taut. His hand tightened his grip on the gun, and it was then that their gazes met.

For an eternity the two stared at each other, secret lovers and childhood friends meeting in the unlikeliest of places. Emerald eyes locked with violet ones, and memories flashed like wildfire through their minds.

"Kira?" He remembered their secrets…_roaming hands and burning kisses_…being with his best friend, the sound of Kira's laughter, their promises to each other.

"Athrun?" He remembered the their secret, the day that Athrun gave him Torii, the news of an engagement…_sweaty hands and soft lips…_and a broken promise.

And just as suddenly, the moment was gone, and the noise of the world came rushing back with a roar. The silence of flashback was abruptly broken as the sounds of reality set in. The sky was blue again, the people were moving again, and the memories faded and disappeared without trace. In a torrent of emotion, Athrun felt his heart crack, and he ran, terrified and confused.

And Kira could do nothing but watch.

---

"So, you've joined us at last, Athrun." 

Athrun looked sadly at his friend. "Yeah."

"And what about…"

"My father isn't worth anything to me. I'm not worth anything to him anyways."

"Athrun…"

"It's all right, Kira. I chose to join the archangel."

"Yeah, I know." Kira paused. "I'm glad you're here, Athrun."

Athrun looked up, surprised. A soft, weak smile caressed his lips. His friendship with Kira felt like it had existed a million years ago, and their ancient conversations drummed distantly in his ear.

"Me too, Kira."

---

They were sitting side by side on Kira's bed, connected to each other by a loose embrace. The entire ship was silent, and Kira leaned his head against Athrun's chest. "Hey…" Kira said suddenly, the blue hair tickling his face. 

Athrun said nothing, eyes closed and breathing softly. For a moment, Kira thought he'd fallen asleep, when suddenly the heated body next to his shifted, and he felt Athrun's throat rumble.

"Kira?"

Kira ran a finger slowly across the side of Athrun's face. "You…I…"

"What is it?"

"I don't know," he whispered, looking blankly at where their uniforms were lying in a mess on the ground. "I mean…you don't…you don't have second thoughts?"

It was dark in the room, and squinting, Athrun suddenly placed his fingers against Kira's neck, trailing his hand up and down while blowing softly on Kira's hair. Hardly anything could be seen other than the slight glint of their eyes in the blackness, and Kira placed a tentative hand on Athrun's shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"No," Athrun said quietly, placing a kiss on Kira's forehead. The hand trailed downwards, leaving Kira's neck and steadily causing excited shivers to skitter through Kira's body.

"Athrun—"

"Not anymore," Athrun interrupted, and abruptly pushed Kira violently down onto the bed, the two disappearing into the safe, secret haven of nighttime shadows.

---

A gentle wind blew through the trees, the tops of the leaves swaying against Orb's bright, hopeful sky. The wistful moan of wind whispered at the earth and it's inhabitants, and danced in a swirl above two dark figures as they stood by the ocean's side, their words too quiet to be heard. One of them, a handsome, blue-haired young man, ran his hand through his hair, and stared out over the ocean, seemingly lost in thought. For a moment, the wind's voice grew louder, whipping the ground, then disappeared entirely, causing a still silence to fall over the scene. 

"…Yeah, that's right," Athrun said. "It's not over yet. Things are still going to be difficult."

"Yeah." Kira turned his gaze to the ocean, eyes sparkling as they took in the glittering water.

Neither spoke for a few moments, each lost in their thoughts, yet the silence was not awkward, but content. Suddenly Kira turned to his friend.

"Athrun?"

"Hmm?" He didn't turn his eyes away from the scene before him.

"Do you…want to come? Lacus is out right now, and I…"

At this, Athrun turned his head, an incredulous look on his face. Kira looked slightly worried, but fixed his gaze determinedly on Athrun's face. There was a pause.

"Yeah, I would," Athrun said, smiling.

Kira's face brightened in surprise. "You…you would?"

"Yeah, Kira," Athrun said. "I would."

And he didn't hesitate.


End file.
